


I'm With You (Every Step of the Way)

by shieldmyheart



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anidala, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, padme for president
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmyheart/pseuds/shieldmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Padmé Amidala not only has a presidential campaign to run but a wedding to plan and twins on the way. Her biggest supporter is none other than her future husband, Anakin Skywalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You (Every Step of the Way)

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt I received on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy my small addition to the Anidala fandom :)

“You have the luncheon with Governor Apailana on Thursday at noon -”

“ - don’t forget about the appointment with your caterer at one o’clock to finalize the wedding menu -”

“ - then at two-thirty you have an interview with Coruscant Daily -”

Padmé rubbed at her temple, the dull throb of an impending headache making it difficult for her to pay attention as her staff went over her schedule. She needed a break from the relentless chatter so she dismissed them for a few minutes of peace. 

“Sleeping on the job? That doesn’t seem very presidential.”

Padmé’s eyes flew open. Standing by the door to her office was her fiance Anakin, a crooked smile on his lips, his blue eyes bright with mischief. His presence was a welcomed surprise.

She let a good-natured smile grace her lips. “Good thing I’m not president.”

“ _Yet_ ,” Anakin noted, meeting Padmé by her desk to wrap her in a warm hug. “In just a year’s time, we’ll be doing this in the Oval Office.”

Padmé sighed. “We still have so much ahead of us, though.”

Her left hand flew to her swollen belly where she felt the slightest kick from the growing babies inside. Anakin’s prosthetic hand laid atop hers and gave it a gentle squeeze while he placed a kiss to her forehead.

“We can handle whatever comes our way. We’ve gotten this far, right?”

Anakin’s optimism eased her doubtful mind. “You’re right. We can get through this.”

A knock on the door interrupted their brief moment.

“Senator Amidala, your three o’clock appointment is here.”

Padmé looked to Anakin. His encouraging smile was all the motivation she needed to conquer the rest of her day.


End file.
